


HORIZON

by Zzensan



Category: Aldnoah.Zero (Anime)
Genre: Drama, M/M, Shounen-ai, Yaoi
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 13:10:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4181004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zzensan/pseuds/Zzensan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>InaSureツ<br/>Kita tidak pernah benar-benar tahu, jalan seperti apa yang ada di depan kita. Pilihan yang paling tepat? Siapa yang tahu?<br/>Tapi aku tetap ingin bersamamu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	HORIZON

Aldnoah Zero

* * *

 

 _'Ah, matanya yang selalu sayu menatapku dari balik bayangan itu' s_ eorang pria dengan pakaian hitam putih dan satu penutup mata.

❅❅❅

 _'_ 'Wajahnya pucat pasi' berjalan mendekati teralis dingin beralas lantai yang seakan membeku. Perlahan mengarahkan kunci pada gembok besar yang menjaga pintu itu tetap terjaga dalam ketenangan. Penjara untuk pelaku kriminal berbahaya dari Vers. Sambil memastikan sosok di dalam sel itu tak melakukan hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan. Sebenarnya, di pengasingan ini dialah satu-satunya tahanan yang tidak merepotkan para penjaga.

"Slaine... Troyard!" bibirnya memanggil pelan pada tubuh lemah yang terduduk menghadap cermin. "Bagaimana perasaanmu hari ini?" lanjut pemuda bertutup mata dengan ekspresi polosnya yang manis tak berubah seperti saat pertama kali mereka bertemu. Ia memasuki sel tahanan tersebut dengan tenang menguncinya lagi dan mendekati seseorang yang memunggunginya tak bergeming.

"Buruk, dan semakin buruk saat aku melihatmu!" Slaine berdesis kesal melempar jawaban, ia bisa melihat pemuda itu dari cermin dengan teramat jelas. Inaho semakin mendekatinya, dialah lawan terkuat selama perang melawan pasukan _Vers_. Otak di balik perang tentara bumi dan pasukan orbit. "Kau baru membersihkan rambutmu!" Inaho menarik surai yang seakan berwarna emas memanjang hingga menyentuh punggungnya.

"Jangan menyentuhku!" hardik kasar Slaine yang selalu dingin pada pemuda baik yang telah menyelamatkannya dari hukuman mati. Sejak di ketahui menyembunyikan dan rencana pembunuhan putri Vers, pemuda dari bumi ini tak bisa mengelak lagi atas semua hukuman yang harus ia terima. _'Entah mengapa ada yang masih ingin aku mengalami penderitaan ini lebih lama.'_ tidurnya yang tak pernah nyenyak menunggu hari ia akan mati dan akhirnya ia hanya membuka mata tetap terjaga di balik dinginnya bui. Ia hanya tahu pasti, Putri Asseylum tak pernah menginginkan kematiannya. Apakah hukumannya menanggung penderitaan ini sampai mati adalah cara paling pantas menebus dosanya.

"Mereka sangat indah-" ucap Inaho sambil membantunya mengurai rambut indahnya yang panjang. Mengambil sisir kayu yang geriginya hilang dibeberapa bagian. Slaine mencuri pandang dengan tatapan sayunya berwarna lembayung, pada wajah yang menikmati dirinya setiap kali menyentuhnya. _'Dialah yang memasukanku kepengasingan ini,'_ bathin Slaine kerap kali bertemu tatap pada manik merah rubi yang selalu melumpuhkannya.

 _'Juga mengapa ia memperlakukan ku sebaik ini?'_ benaknya hanya bisa bertanya tanpa jawaban apapun. Lantai yang dingin dengan atap dan dinding yang mengurungnya, hukuman sampai mati. "Ada apa?" suaranya begitu lembut walau mendapat balasan tak menyenangkan dari pria yang menghancurkan satu bola matanya dengan tembakan.

'Tsk-' Slaine menepis tangan yang menyentuhnya.

"Pergilah, jika kau hanya ingin melihatku. Lakukan itu dari luar sel!" Slaine menarik rambutnya, menggulungnya perlahan agar tak menganggunya. Intinya agar pria itu berhenti menyentuhnya. Inaho masih tak bergeming atas perkataan Slaine yang selalu begitu dingin, wajahnya datar seakan segala ada di bawah kendalinya. Ia selalu paling bisa mengatasi orang-orang yang mengabaikan dan membencinya, tipe karakter utama yang paling di benci villain.

Melumpuhkan lawannya hanya dengan kata-kata. "Wajahmu membuatku muak!" lanjut Slaine duduk di kursi yang menghadap pada dinding. Hampir satu tahun sejak ia menjadi tahanan di pengasingan ini. Juga dalam satu tahun itu, setiap minggu Inaho rutin datang mengunjungi selnya selama ini. Bagaimana ia tak menaruh kecurigaan?

"Apa yang membuatmu terus datang padaku? Bukankah kau sudah cukup puas memenjarakanku di sini!" Slaine berdesis kesal, tatapannya yang hampa seakan tanpa jiwa. Tubuhnya yang kian kurus juga bajunya yang lusuh nampak tak sesuai baginya. "Kau masih ingin menertawaiku atas kemenanganmu?" Slaine kembali membicarakan masalalu, ia mulai kembali mengingat kekalahannya. Hal yang membuat Inaho menghela nafas panjang berusaha menahan dirinya mengatakan hal-hal buruk yang bisa menyulut emosi lawan bicaranya. Walau wajahnya tak mengekspresikan apapun, tapi dari caranya memandang wajah sendu berbalut surai terang dengan manik seindah angkasa jelas memancarkan arti. Sesuatu yang tak mudah dimengerti, warna merah yang seakan menyala dari jiwa yang terpendAM dalam diamnya.

"Bukankah aku sudah mengatakan-" Inaho berjalan mendekati Slaine, menarik lengannya perlahan, sangat lembut seakan takut merusaknya. Mengusap punggung tangan pemuda itu dan menghirup aroma bunga dari tangan Slaine. Samar, lembut begitu tipis, aroma dari kejauhan.

"Permintaan terakhir, Asseylum Sama." Slaine semakin kesal mendengar jawaban itu, ia menepis kasar membuat kulit tangan Inaho tercakar kukunya yang mulai memanjang. Ia menatap sinis, bangkit dari posisinya, ia sangat marah sekarang. Tidak pada Inaho yang mengusiknya seperti ini, tidak pada Putri Asseylum yang yang ia cintai, tidak pada dunia yang tak bergerak sesuai keinginannya.

"Aku! Tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun!" Slaine menjatuhkan lututnya, bersimpuh menundukan wajahnya memunggungi Inaho yang hanya menatapnya dengan ekspresi datarnya. Jarinya yang jadi sedikit lebih kurus menutupi wajah menangisnya. Penyesalan tidaklah melahirkan apapun, juga kekecewaan, ia tak bisa lagi memperbaikinya. Kesalahan fatal yang ia buat, kepercayaan melindungi orang-orang yang dicintainya mengantarkannya membuka pintu ke pengasingan ini baginya selamanya. Ia tak lagi bisa kembali, selamanya di bawah atap pengasingan ini.

"Ya! Kau hanya melakukan apa yang kau anggap benar-" sela Inaho menyentuh luka kecil di jarinya. Slaine sedikit bergetar dengan lengannya yang kurus, suara tangisan lagi. Pemuda ini benar-benar tak berdaya melawan perasaan bersalahnya. Hukuman, didera perasaan bersalah setiap detik setiap saat. "Kau tidak membutuhkan apapun di dunia ini, kecuali seorang teman kan?" Inaho membantunya menuju dipannya, beralas kayu tipis dengan lapisan yang keras dan bantal yang lunak namun juga tidak empuk.

Membantunya bangkit dari keterpurukan dan perasaannya yang tak karuan. Dari pertemuan mereka setiap minggu yang tak pernah berjalan mulus. Slaine yang selalu melampiaskan kesalnya dan emosinya pada Inaho. Perwujudan kekecewaan dan penyesalannya yang tak kunjung berakhir.

"Akulah, sebenarnya hanya itu yang kau butuhkan. Perlahan, kau akan menyadarinya!" lanjut Inaho dengan sedikit tersenyum, tentu saja Slaine sangat merasa terganggu dengan kata-katanya yang aneh tersebut. Omong kosong yang membuatnya ingin tertawa, selera humor yang buruk dari lelaki dewasa yang duduk di sampingnya. -Ckrek! Suara pintu terbuka terdengar jelas, seseorang datang entah siapa. Dari arah ujung lorong "Inazuka San!" seorang wanita, itu pasti bawahannya.

Pria tinggi dengan rambut coklat tuanya itu bangkit mendekati pintu. Mereka mengatakan sesuatu yang rahasia dengan perlahan, yang tak pernah bisa Slaine dengar. Juga ia tak ingin tahu lebih banyak soal masalah manusia bumi. Tahanan yang nampak mulai depresi itu hanya bisa menggerutu pada kehidupannya yang kini teramat memuakan baginya. "Aku harus pergi-" Suara Inaho membuat Slaine sedikit tersadar pada lamunannya yang tak mengarah. Tak ada jawaban kecuali wajah tak peduli dengan rambutnya yang terjuntai menyentuh pipinya. "Jangan lewatkan makanmu!" lanjutnya berusaha menyentuh wajah pucat itu. Nada suaranya yang selalu tenang terkendali itu sangat menjengkelkan bagi Slaine yang telah dikalahkannya. Pada peperangan, pada setiap perdebatan, lelaki yang membungkamnya dengan perasaan yang sama. "Jangan datang lagi!" Slaine memunggunginya, tidak ada hal lain kecuali sikap tak acuh yang selalu diterima Inaho dari lelaki manis ini.

"Satu minggu, mungkin satu bulan setelah ini. Aku tidak akan datang lagi. Tapi jangan khawatir! Aku," Inaho tersenyum tipis mengentikan kalimat tak smepurnanya, bersama Slaine yang menoleh jepat pada wajah yanh mengatakan itu dengan ekspresi kecewanya.

"Baguslah-" bisik Slaine menarik simpul senyum pada garis bibirnya. Sebelum akhirnya punggung yang nampak lebih lebar darinya berlalu menjauh. Suara langkah dari sepatunya kian menipis, aura hangat dari caranya menatap meredup, perlahan menghilang. Lorong itu gelap, dingin dan mengerikan. Jika ia masih kecil, ia pasti akan menangis sepanjang waktu karena ketakutan.

Di balik dunia terasing di bawah tanah ini. Lantai dingin seakan tak berlangit, sesekali lampu di padamkan dan udara pengap luar biasa menyergap. Suhu terkadang sangat dingin, tapi terkadang bisa jadi sangat panas. Berada di ruangan yang terisolasi dari dunia yang terus berkembang. Segelintir orang-orang yang di jatuhkan dari kedudukannya. Slaine tidak memikirkan apapun, tidak sedikitpun muncul niatan untuk melarikan diri. Bumi yang bukan lagi rumahnya, apalagi Mars atau ruang angkasa.

Ingatan manis tentang senyuman gadis yang ia cintai sepenuh hatinya seakan menertawainya. Caranya yang memanja manis menyebut namanya mulai mengganggu benaknya. Pikirannya sering bergejolak sendiri kerap kali ingatan tentang itu semua muncul. Jika saja semua berjalan sesuai prediksinya, dia pasti tak akan berakhir disini. ' _Hukuman_ '. ya satu-satunya yang pada akhirnya harus ia terima keadaan seperti ini cepat atau lambat. Satu hari, satu minggu, sebulan, semusim, setahun, hingga seumur hidupnya. Bunuh diripun tidak bisa membebaskannya dari perasaan bersalahnya. Masadepan yang tak ada artinya lagi kecuali kesenangan akan hari eksekusinya.

 _'Slaine? Bagaimana keadaanmu?'_ suara itu terngiang. Slaine sedang menyisir rambutnya yang kian memanjang. Ia menoleh memastikan arah suara, 'Ah, hanya halusinasi ini sudah dua minggu sejak terakhir kali Inaho berkunjung,' ia tersadar dari lamunannya. Ia harusnya mulai terbiasanya dengan kesunyian ini, seharusnya. Sejak lahir ditinggalkan, tumbuh dengan cara hina yang terus di rendahkan, pengkhianatan dan penolakan yang selalu ia alami. Seharusnya ia sudah terbiasa dengan dunia yang tak pernah bisa di kendalikan oleh dirinya. 'Apa yang sedang Inaho San lakukan di luar?' ia berdesis kesal sedikit tertawa menyadari apa yang baru saja melintasi pikirannya. 'Apa yang ku pikirkan?'

**-Clang!**

Ia melempar sisir kayunya membentur jeruji besi dingin yang membatasi kebebasannya. Membuat suara sedikit bising, kemudian kembali tenang. Pengasingan yang jauh dari peradaban, manusia-manusia yang harapannya telah padamkan. Ia berkicap kesal, ia mulai merasa kehilangan lagi. Seharusnya ia bisa menguasai hatinya dari perasaan yang melandanya saat ini. "Arrghhhh..." ia menendang tembok dengan keras melampiaskan kekesalan yang entah datang dari alasan yang mana. Membanting kursinya berulang, ia tak pernah sedepresi ini sebelumnya.

Sejak ia masuk ke pengasingan ini, ia tersadar lelaki bertutup mata dengan wajah datar itu rutin datang hanya sekedar bertanya 'Bagaimana perasaanmu?' Seminggu setelahnya, masih tak yang berubah darinya dan dari balik kesunyian ini. Pada dasarnya para tahanan pengasingan di sana tak memiliki banyak kesempatan melakukan apapun. Jadi ia hanya menghitung waktu yang ia habiskan hanya dengan terus menghitung. Waktu yang berlalu tanpa melakukan apapun. Tertidur, duduk melamun, makan, ke kamar mandi dan setiap hari hanya berulang terus seperti itu. Slaine mengarahkan dirinya memandang cermin di ruangannya. Menatap dirinya yang telah lama mati, pandangannya yang hampa kosong seakan raga tak berjiwa.

"Huh!" tanpa basa-basi ia memotong rambut panjangnya. Cepat dengan pisau dan gunting, ia tak ingin menyesalinya. Setiap helaiannya jatuh lembut ke lantai. Sesekali menyentuh kakinya membuat terasa sedikit geli. Rambutnya yang kembali pendek seperti dulu, walau tidak cukup rapi. Bagian darinya yang paling Inaho sukai menurutnya. "Memangnya, aku ini seorang putri? Lebih rendah dari pelayan picik yang jahat.

Yah, aku bahkan tak lebih baik dari anjing yang menggigit tuannya sendiri." Slaine menggerutu pada dirinya sendiri. Ia hanya menghabiskan waktunya siang dan malam memandang awang-awang. Cinta yang bertepuk sebelah tangan atau dunia yang penuh ketidak adilan. Matipun ia tak akan bisa tenang, ia tetap di balik dunia yang meninggalkannya ini. Hanya bisa mengkhayalkan dunia seperti apa yang ia lihat, setelah mati? Ia melanjutkan coretan buatannya, sebuah garis yang bulat nilainya menjadi Tigapuluh Lima.

_'Tujuh minggu?'_

Ya ia tahu, bahkan ia mudah percaya pada Inaho jika saja mereka bertemu dengan cara yang tepat. Membuat jarinya membentuk pistol mengarahkan pada mata kanannya sendiri. Jika ia kehilangan satu matanya juga, Ia telah mengambil mata kiri Inaho dengan satu pelatuk di jarinya. Bahkan penyesalan telah bertemu Inaho kini mulai menghantuinya. "Aku benar-benar buruk. Melebihi apapun."

 _'Harklight, apa yang ia lakukan sekarang?'_ Sebelum tertidur, selama lamunannya yang membayangkan ingatan masalalunya yang nyata menghantuinya. Semua yang meninggalkannya, kesetiaan yang ia banggakan. Kenapa? Untuk orang sehina dan sekotor dirinya, masih ada orang-orang yang menaruh harapan padanya.

•

•

Sebuah piring dengan makanan tersaji di meja dari arah luar. Slaine tak pernah menyentuh sarapannya, ia hanya butuh makan siang selama hidupnya mulai sejak ia ditahan di pengasingan ini. Setiap kali mendengar suara ia segera menoleh memastikan siapa yang datang. _'Bukan Inaho San?'_ ya sedikit hatinya kini jadi berharap.

Setiap malam menjelang tidur, satu garis lagi ia buat. Rambut blonde pucatnya kembali memanjang dengan cepat. Jatuh bersurai pada tengkuknya yang pasi. Wajahnya yang tirus dan manik biru seindah angkasa yang mati, memandang refleksi dirinya di cermin. Ia membenci dirinya sendiri, melebihi apapun, melebihi siapapun.

"Enampuluh dua! Dua bulan, satu hari." Ujarnya memandangi garis-garis yang ia buat pada dinding. Ia merabanya dengan ujung jemarinya. Dinding dingin bisu yang menjadi tempatnya bicara dalam bahasa kesunyian. Teriakan dan jeritan dalam diam. Tidak memuaskan hasratnya,

"Inaho- San..." udara malam jadi lebih dingin sekarang.

**-Tap! Tap! Tap!**

Suara derap langkah seakan mengambang di udara yang dingin. Malam yang sunyi di ruangan kedap suara seharusnya tak mengantarkan bunyi apapun kecuali berada di ruang yang sama. Suara nafas tersengal terdengar mendekat dan semakin dekat. Teralis sel bergetar menahan sesuatu. "Slaine!" Setelah cukup lama menantinya, seorang pemuda dengan payah berlari menuju selnya. Wajahnya yang polos dan senyumannya yang menyebalkan selalu terlihat menganggu.

Inaho datang, membawakan sekuntum bunga di genggamannya. Slaine sudah lama tak merasakan debaran ini. Lalu mengapa jantungnya berdebar cepat hanya dengan melihat senyuman Inaho yang menatapnya dengan begitu senang dadi luar sel. Apa yang berubah dari hatinya saat bertemu orang ini? . . .

"Ini terlalu larut untuk sebuah kunjungan." Slaine nampak bingung, masih menjaga dirinya untuk bersikap normal seperti biasanya. Pemuda dengan penutup mata itu masuk dengan kunci master yang ia miliki, meletakan bunga di atas meja dengan kursi yang sudah rusak di sudut ruangan. "Ah?" Inaho menagkap sesuatu, Slaine pasti melempar barang-barang sembarangan membuatnya rusak separah ini. "Padahal aku membawa puding!" ujar Inaho menunjungkan bingkisan kecil di dalam tas kerjanya. Ia nampak tenang, sambil tetap tersenyum tipis melihat wajah dingin seseorang yang memiliki wajah sendu dan tak berubah sedikitpun.

"Maaf, kau bisa duduk dimanapun!" Slaine melipat kedua tangannya bersandar di dinding yang seakan membeku karena udara begitu dingin. Inaho mendekatinya, dia selalu baik seperti ini. _'Sangat menjengkelkan-'_ dalam benaknya ia terus mengutuk kelembutan lelaki ini memperlakukan tahanan yang berbahaya sepertinya.

"Jika kau sebaik ini. Aku akan mencuri kuncimu lalu melarikan diri! Inaho San-" tutur Slaine begitu polos dengan wajah bingungnya yang hanya membuat Inaho terkekeh mendengar ancamannya. "Ah benarkah?" ia membuka cup kecil yang dibawanya, coklat dengan hiasan strawberry dan fla nya tidak terlihat buruk. "Kau tidak akan bisa melarikan diri dariku." Inaho menatap datar, lagi ekspresinya yang tak bergeming menatap lurus Slaine yang ada di sisinya. "Makanlah, kupikir kau akan frustasi tanpa teman bicara di tempat seperti ini." Inaho mengarahkan cup itu kepada Slaine. Ia menerimanya dengan sedikit canggung, ia tak bisa menikmatinya dengan mudah

"Itu tidak beracun." Inaho seakan meyakinkan Slaine yang termenung sejenak. Kalimat umpan untuk memancing pemuda yang mudah canggung dan kikuk saat bersamanya. Wajahnya yang mudah di baca juga ekspresinya yang mudah diketahui, Slaine selalu semanis ini. Bagaimana ia bisa berdiri di barisan tempur Vers, menunggangi Tharsis. Inaho jadi tak bisa membayangkan seperti apa saat ia memimpin pasukannya. "Jika beracun, akan lebih baik lagi." ia mengarahkan sendok kecil itu ke mulutnya membuat Inaho kembali dari lamunannya.

Rasa coklat manis meleleh bercampur asam strawberry di lidahnya, indra pengecapnya masih mengurai rasa dengan baik. Rasa yang seperti membawanya pada masalalu, jauh sebelum perang, jauh sebelum ia bertemu Putri Asseylum. Pemuda ini mengingatkannya, pada ayahnya yang telah lama tiada. Jatuh di planet asing, ditangkap dan diperbudak. Airmatanya menetes tanpa sadar, perlahan tak terhenti. Apakah ini kesedihan atau kebahagian, apakah ini terharu? "Ada apa dengan rasa puding ini?"

"Hei, hei jangan menangis seperti anak perempuan!" Inaho menyeka airmatanya. Juga ia melepas sarung tangannya, mengapa ada orang seperti dia di dunia ini? Seandainya pertemuan pertama mereka berada di jalan yang sama. Pasti mereka akan menjadi rekan yang sangat baik. Juga Slaine tidak akan terlihat semenyedihkan ini, paling tidak itu yang muncul di benaknnya.

"Hiks, maaf aku tidak bisa mengendalikan perasaanku belakangan ini!" Slaine menepis tangan itu. Ia mengusap lembut bagian yang baru saja disentuh pemuda bermata merah rubi itu. Sejak pertemuan mereka di bilik ini, Slaine selalu menangis, selalu meluapkan kesedihan yang berlindung di balik dirinya yang penuh kebohongan. Selama ini, pemuda yang pernah memimpin pasukan Vers menyerang bumi. Benar-benar pemuda egois berbahaya yang tak kenal ampun, termasuk pada dirinya sendiri. Kepribadian yang bersatu dengan sikap polosnya dan tak pernah bisa menyembunyikan apapun dari Inaho. "Maaf, aku tak menemuimu sebulan terakhir ini." Inaho menjalinkan kedua tangannya nampak memperhatikan Slaine yang terdiam di ruangan itu. Cahaya remang pada garis-garis teralis berpola kian mengecil.

Hening, tidak ada siapapun di jam selarut ini. Keduanya terdiam sejenak seperti mencari topik pembicaraan, Slaine tidak ingin membuat perdebatan dengan Inaho di hari selarut ini. "Jika saja kita bertemu dengan cara yang lain." Slaine mengatakan apa yang melintas di benaknya. Meluncur begitu saja "Kupikir ini cara terbaik yang sudah ditakdirkan-" sela Inaho tak melepas pandangannya pada pemuda yang menoleh mendapati tatap lembut yang selalu memandangnya dengan baik seperti ini. Tatapan sayu yang tidak berubah dengan nanar seakan membuat cahaya remang berpendar di manik indahnya. "Kau memotong rambutmu?" Inaho menyentuh surai lembut terjuntai jatuh bersentuhan pipi lembab yang baru saja dilintasi airmatanya. Slaine tak lagi melawan, ia tak menolak, tak menepis, jemari hangat itu sudah begitu lama tak menyentuhnya.

"Enampuluh dua hari, Dua bulan lebih satu hari!" Slaine mengalihkan pandangannya, wajahnya bersemu. Rasa manis yang meleleh di lidahnya jadi terasa sangat nikmat. Pucuk telinganya nampak memerah tentu saja membuat Inaho bisa melihatnya dengan jelas dari jarak sedekat ini. Merah muda yang sangat manis seakan bersemi di bawah matanya. Ia tak bisa mengatakan sedikit percikan yang menyala di sela hatinya. _'Ia menghitungnya, ia menunggu aku datang.'_ Ingin rasanya memeluk tubuh ringkih dengan pakaian lusuh dan wajah yang selalu nampak sendu itu.

"Jika kita bertemu dengan cara lain, belum tentu kita bisa jadi sedekat ini." Inaho masih tak berekspresi, selama ini memang wajahnya yang datar tak menunjukan perubahan ekspresi yang signifikan. Sedikit tersenyum, kemudian kembali datar atau sedikit kesal kemudian kembali lagi menjadi normal. Benar-benar membuat bermacam ekspresi seperti hal tang mubazir untuk dilakukan orang sepertinya.

"Sejak, Asseylum Sama memintaku agar kau mendapatkan kebahagiaan. Aku tidak bisa menemukan jawabannya-" Inaho mengurungkan niatnya memeluk lelaki yang masih menggenggam cup kecil puding coklat begitu manis terapit di jemarinya. Waktu terasa kian melambat di antara keduanya. "Tidak ada jawaban, bahkan kau sudah tak memiliki keinginan apapun selain mati. Aku tidak bisa mendapatkan apapun, kecuali menjauhkanmu dari masalah." lanjutnya, ia melepas penutup matanya.

Lensa merah serupa dengan warna rubi asli matanya yang selalu nampak tenang seakan membaca reaksi yang Slaine berikan. "Aku- aku memang tidak memiliki tujuan lagi. Juga impianku menyelamatkan para budak Mars yang adalah orang bumi." jawabnya melisankan apa yang ia coba jelaskan. Ia tak bisa mengerti mengapa Inaho masih mencoba mencari jawaban yang bahkan Slaine sendiri tak tahu caranya untuk menjadi bahagia. Paling tidak, ada hal yang bisa ia lakukan dari semua luka dan kesedihan yang pernah menimpanya. _'Hidup dengan caranya yang selalu melakukan yang terbaik semampunya.'_ Warna yang semuanya menjadi hitam, putih dan abu-abu. Tidak ada yang tahu, dengan sangat pasti pilihan yang paling baik. "Aku berfikir untuk berkerja di sebuah pulau melanjutkan penelitian kelompokku.-" Inaho terdiam, ia nampak murung sambil merilekskan posisi duduknya.

"Tempat yang jauh, jauh dari perang, jauh dari keramaian. Aku sebagai penanggung jawabnya-" lanjutnya melayangkan pandangan pada awang-awang. Cahaya yang tak sampai ke dasar hatinya yang belum bisa ia terangi. Ia mencobanya, sedang mencoba menyingkap warna yang ia miliki untuk seseorang yang duduk di sisinya ini. "Seharusnya kau melakukan itu sejak dulu, daripada rutin berkunjung ke tempat kotor ini." Slaine meletakan pudingnya yang tak habis. Mendengar kabar itu, seketika rasa pahit mengecap jelas di lidahnya.

"Yah, jauh dari keramaian dan juga di sana adalah tempat pengasingan." sambil mendekati jemari Slaine dengan jarinya yang tepat di samping tangannya. Ia meraihnya perlahan tanpa memandang Slaine yang terus menatapnya lekat. Inaho menggenggam pergelangan kurus yang hangat pada telapak tangannya. "Kau juga punya sisi yang hangat, juga masih manusia bumi, juga aku tidak akan memikirkan kebahagiaanmu lagi-" Ucapan Inaho tak memberi pesan apapun yang bisa Slaine tanggapi dengan benar.

"Sekarang hanya kebahagiaanku," tatapan Slaine penuh bingung pada lelaki berkemeja putih dengan wajah datarnya ini. Ia tak bisa membaca maksudnya dengan jelas dan baik. Ia tak ingin menyimpulkan sesuatu yang masih sangat samar. "Apa inti ucapanmu!?" Slaine menarik lengannya, namun gagal. Inaho menggenggamnya lebih erat lagi, walau mereka tak berinteraksi mata. Slaine tahu sesuatu sedang Inaho coba katakan padanya.

'Hei?' Slaine masih mencoba melepaskan tangannya. "Aku ingin hidup tenang dan bahagia di sana." Inaho hanya menjawab satu kalimat, lalu terdiam. Jawaban yang belum cukup untuk Slaine mendapatkan inti pembicaraan mereka. Sejenak sambil menghela nafas panjang, Slaine tahu akhirnya ia hanya akan mati membusuk sendirian di pengasingan ini. Ia hanya perlu persiapan diri menghadapi itu.

"Bukankah itu bagus, kau masih memiliki cahaya yang cerah. Semua orang menyukaimu, juga masa depanmu masih sangat-" ucap cepat Slaine masih mencoba melepaskan dirinya. "Apa artinya semua itu, jika akhirnya aku tidak bahagia dengan hidup sendirian." Inaho menyela, Slaine menggenggam jemarinya sendiri mencoba lebih keras melepaskan dirinya dari Inaho. "Ah, sendirian tidak seburuk itu. Aku juga pada akhirnya-"

"Kalau begitu, kita yang sama-sama ' _sendirian_ '. Ayo kita mengasingkan diri berdua. Jawaban untuk kebahagiaanku, bahkan jika akhirnya kau melarikan diri dariku. Atau ayo melarikan diri bersamaku?" Inaho membalas tatap nanar Slaine yang berbinar. Pemuda bersurai terang itu mengatupkan bibir merah mudanya. Linangan airmata dan wajah bersemu hebatnya nampak manis, seperti biasanya. Ia mudah malu dan mudah tersipu seperti ini. Bagian yang selalu Inaho sukai dari penjahat yang tanpa sadar meluluhkan hati dinginnya selama ini. Lagi-lagi, Slaine hanya bisa menahan perasaannya. Penjahat ini terlalu mudah terharu, terlalu lemah soal oranglain yang mengorbankan diri untuknya.

"Kebahagiaanmu? Aku tidak pernah memikirkan diriku, juga orang lain sebelumnya... Pada akhirnya aku hanyalah aku yang akan selalu sendirian-" tuturnya dengan nada bergetar. Bibirnya yang merekah karena puding dingin yang baru saja ia makan. Warna matanya yang seakan jadi lebih hidup, biru kehijauan ya warnanya kini jadi lebih menyala. Tubuh tanpa jiwa yang selama ini hidup di balik teralis ini. Garis cakrawala seakan bercahaya pada maniknya yang memantulkan chaya dari lorong yang di remangi cahaya lilin. 'Apakah ada sepercik harapan yang ia bawa, untukku yang berada di dasar jurang?'

"Tapi- Inaho San, pengasingan sangatlah buruk bagimu! Juga tempat yang buruk untuk-" "Diamlah!" Inaho mendekatkan wajahnya, aroma parfum lelaki dewasa yang berasal darinya. Sementara Slaine yang begitu polos tak berdaya melawan tatapannya. "Aku tidak bisa tenang jika kau menyerangku begini!" Slaine tak bisa menatap wajah yang mendekatinya, Inaho menahan kedua tangannya merebahkannya pada dipan yang dingin. Sebuah kecupan hangat, rasa coklat yang masih membekas di lidah dan aroma fla vanilla dari bibirnya. Kalimat-kalimat yang pernah ayahnya ucapkan seakan terngiang. _-Ya benar seekor burung yang tidak bisa terbang masih lebih baik daripada burung indah dalam sangkar.-_ Sekarang seekor burung menanggalkan sayapnya untuk terus menemaninya.

"Kau benar-benar seorang kriminil!" Slaine menatap Inaho, masih dengan tatapan nanarnya dan airmata yang akhirnya kembali melintasi wajahnya. "Bahkan jika aku memperkosamu di sini. Kau pikir para penjaga akan mempercayai ucapan mantan pimpinan Vers?" Inaho membuat Slaine mengatupkan mulutnya, ia tak bisa membalas kalimat yang mematikannya itu. Pada akhirnya, ia selalu ada dipihak yang kendalikan. Sekarang di bawah telapak tangan pemuda bermata rubi ini. Slaine menutup matanya, dunia yang ia bayangkan indah sudah harus ia hancurkan dalam khayalnya. Dunia tidak semudah itu di kendalikan. Malam yang terasa amat lamban. Satu hari, satu minggu dan semua waktu yang berlalu. Kini di bawah tubuh yang dengan hangat memperlakukannya dengan sangat baik.

"Ah, Inaho San-" Bagaimana akhirnya ia hanya bisa menyerahkan kendali dirinya pada telapak tangan hangat yang menyentuhnya. Seakan seluruh akalnya keluar dari batasan yang ia buat. Dari semua harapan yang terpendam dari semua kesedihan yang terus membelenggunya. Rasa manis coklat, dan aroma vanilla malam itu membuatnya kembali memercikan sedikit harapan. Aroma manis yang memenuhi paru-parunya berasal dari pemuda yang ia genggam dalam kendalinya. Wajah hampir menangisnya yang selalu menggoda bagi Inaho. Manik biru kehijauan menggambarkan garis cakrawala tanpa batas. "Slaine-" suaranya menghipnotis, pemuda itu tak berdaya di timpa beban tubuh hangat yang menjaganya dalam dingin. • • Tak ada lagi yang Inaho pikirkan setelahnya, ia mendapat izin untuk penelitian di sebuah pulau kecil yang terasing dari keramaian.

Walau dengan berat hati ia harus mengatakan sampai jumpa pada seluruh rekan dan saudari kesayangannya. Keputusan tetaplah keputusannya Bukankah, setiap orang pada akhirnya hanya memikirkan kebahagian mereka. Tidak ada yang tahu alasan ia bersikeras pergi ke sana. Beberapa anggota yang ikut bersamanya, membawa seorang tahanan yang disembunyikan identitasnya. Kerabatnya tak cukup informasi tentang tindakan yang Inaho ambil. Seseorang yang berbakat sepertinya, mengapa memilih terasing dari kedamaian yang susah payah mereka raih? Mencari Aldnoah yang dikatakan milik sebelumnya. Penelitian dengan sedikit harapan. Di pulau yang nun jauh dari keramaian, cakrawala yang tanpa batas menghiasi pemandangan setiap paginya. Kedamaian, saat pihakmu berdiri dalam kemenangan. Tapi tidak pada lawan perang yang mengalami kekalahan, tidak pernah ada kedamaian. Manusia selalu mengatakannya, kedamaian di atas darah manusia lainnya. Hidup tenang dan damai adalah impian setiap orang di sisa hidupnya. Apakah dia orang baik, atau orang jahat. Seperti apa kedamaian yang setiap orang maksudkan tentu saja berbeda. Semua orang memiliki batasan toleransi soal perdamaian

**.**

**. .**

Suara ombak, dan terpaan matahari pagi yang hangat. Angin segar udara pagi, dan desahan daun dari pohon kelapa terdengar. Percik air begitu menyegarkan menggugah telinga. Inaho masih bersembunyi nyaman di balik selimutnya. Aroma tumisan dan jus yang terhirup segar sedikit mengusik tidurnya. Ia tetap bersembunyi di balik selimutnya. Menariknya lebih rapat lagi. Ia tak ingin digoda dengan pagi hari yang menyenangkan, ia masih ingin terlelap beberapa menit lagi. Ia bisa mendengar dengan jelas langkah kaki mendekatinya, suara gordyn yang di tarik terbuka membuat udara pagi menyergapnya. Jemari jenjang yang menarik selimutnya perlahan dengan lembut menepuk pipinya mencubit pelan hidungnya dengan hati-hati. _'Hangat-'_ perasaan yang memenuhi relung hatinya setiap pagi.

"Ohayou! Inaho San!" suara seseorang yang ia cintai membuatnya mengerjap mata. Sesuatu yang lebih silau dari cahaya matahari. Dari maniknya yang biru kehijauan seakan menggariskan horizontal alam. Lebih berwarna dari pelangi, lebih manis dari puding coklat malam itu. Hari yang berlalu dan semua orang yang berubah. Juga kebahagiaan yang hanya beberapa orang bisa lihat dan syukuri dengan yang cukup didapatkan. Sambil tersenyum tipis, lelaki itu menjulurkan tangannya membuat seseorang dengan surai yang seakan berwarna emas itu mendekatinya. Aroma kopi dari tubuhnya, ia pasti baru saja menggiling biji kopi untuknya. Ia mengecup lembut bibir tipis yang dahulu penuh kesedihan, kini selalu melengkung seperti pelangi indah dalam fajar.

"Ohayou! Slaine."

Kebahagiaan yang selalu orang pertanyakan. Cinta sejati yang seperti hantu, tidak seorangpun akan akan percaya sebelum melihatnya. Kau akan melihatnya, yang bersinar lebih terang dari bintang manapun. Lebih indah dari air laut yang berbinar memantulkan cahaya matahari. Hangat nyaman seperti datangnya musim semi, sejuk dan menenangkan bersama aroma musim gugur. Setiap wilayah yang pernah mengangkat senjata untuk mereka. Pada akhirnya hanya langkah menuju kebahagiaan, kedamaian dalam segala keseimbangan. Halaman yang baru, di balik buku yang sudah selesai di tulis. Tidak ada yang benar-benar di akhir, dan tidak ada yang tahu kapan itu semua dimulai. Perasaan manis yang diam-diam menjadi satu warna memenuhi halaman bukumu. Tidak ada yang tahu, kapan warna iti tertinggal di sana. Hidup itu terlalu singkat hanya untuk memikirkan akhir dari segalanya.

 **FIN** ツ

❅❅❅

**-Aldnoah.Zero-**

**Horizon  
**

✍: _ZzenSan_

❅❅❅


End file.
